Demigod or a Witch
by karla-weasley
Summary: Ivette's life began to change when she met Percy Jackson. On this journey, she begins to learn and question herself of who she is.  And finally she'll know if she's a Demi-god or a witch.


**Foremost, I do not owe anything that is obviously not mine, such as characters as Percy Jackson. I do, however, owe Ivette. lol.**

**I have updated this chapter once again, since I had a nice reader that reviewed on this story that I had some sentences that confused her/him. I tried to fix it, I hope it's better. If not, I apologize and will try to do better in my next chapters. I appreciate your reviews/comments and welcome them, so I can improve in my writing. I suck at punctuations, just to let you know. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

She wasn't your ordinary girl you would see in school…ok maybe she was. Don't get me wrong, she was known around, but not noticed by the guys is what was being meant.

But on a hot summer, this "ordinary" girl did not know that things would be different. That summer, things were going to happen, and this would changer her life forever!

Ivette left one Friday night to the movies with a few of her closest friends. She left only thinking that she was going to have fun and did not notice that someone, or something was following her once she stepped out of her house.

Usually Ivette, would look around and check out if some cute guy was around. Something a typical single girl to do, but this time it was different. Maybe it was the fact that all her friends were gay, and the only girl did not have the same taste in guys as hers. Either way she was doing most of the look out, but this time, whatever it was, she was not looking around. A big mistake in her part, because she did not realize she was being watched on her every move.

Once they arrived at the movies, Ivette decided to go to the restroom alone. This was another mistake of hers, not taking Cilly, the only girl friend in the group, with her to accompany her. Before entering the girl's restroom, she bumped with a cute looking boy.

Both ended up bumping really hard and falling down. Ivette looked at the guy and smiled to show she was okay, and hopefully he was to, but he only starred at her with an indescribable look that made Ivette wonder if he was angry or something. He showed no emotion towards her and this made her insecure, her smile fade away and semi-ran towards the restroom.

In there, she was finally able to breathe and tried to take the idea out of her head that the guy instantly thought she was stupid.

"Calm down Ivette. No guy like that would have returned a smile back to you anyways," Ivette told herself. She really wanted to have one of those movie scenes where the guy and girl unexpectedly meet each other and become soul mates in the end. But knowing Ivette's luck…that would be years! Or never. But she still wondered why he starred…

"He hates me, so forget it Ivette!" was Ivette's final thought, and went on with her business. But that was not her final thought at all. She kept on thinking about him. Somehow, his expressionless face bothered her very much.

So on her way back, she tried to keep her stare straight towards the theatre room. To her luck (with no surprise and a little disappointment) she did not see the guy again.

"Ha-ha! You thought he might be waiting for you and actually speak to you. In your dreams, Ivette."

"No…Well…Stop it!"

"You should stop thinking and hoping someday a guy will actually look at you differently."

"Shut up!"

"Well it's the truth, let's face it."

"I must be going mad."

"If you were, you would have been in an asylum. But you're not. Now go back to your friends and watch the movie. Forget about the strange guy."

"Yes, I should do that."

Occasionally, Ivette would find herself arguing with herself inside her mind. This always led her to think she was crazy somehow, but she never told anybody about it. This actually helped her keep some things for herself and not having the urge to share it with others.

Inside the theatre room, the movie had already started and it was dark. Ivette luckily found her friends and sat in the middle. Already being dark, she did not realize that the cute guy she bumped into was sitting two rows behind her and watching her.

The movie finished and Ivette with the guys began walking towards the main exit to the cars. Suddenly, a strange woman stops Ivette, while startling her at the same time. The guys hesitated to stop but kept on walking thinking that she was an old teacher of Ivette's.

"Where is he?" asked the creepy lady.

"Sorry, who are you talking about?" Ivette asked all puzzled with the question.

"Don't act dumb with me little girl," whispered the lady with a sinister tone. She kept on walking towards Ivette, making her walk backwards, where the corridors were deserted since mostly all the people had exited the building. The guys were at the entrance waiting for Ivette to catch up, but not knowing what was going to happen next.

Ivette was suddenly grabbed; she looked down to only see…claws, just like from an evil huge bird. She looked up only to see not the lady anymore, but some type of disturbed and nasty looking creature. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Next thing she knew she was let go, but from the horror, she fell backwards and scurried to the corner. The creature had disappeared and the next thing she saw was once again the cute guy, but this time with a sword on his hand.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Ivette looked away. She got up and wanted to ask what that thing was, who was she asking for, and what he was doing with a sword and so much more, but at the same time she didn't want to know. She was about to run to her friends when the guy stopped her.

"You're the first one not to ask anything," stated the cute guy.

"First?" Ivette barely managed to say the word.

"Yeah, usually most people would be confused…"

"I am confused!" this time Ivette said practically screaming.

"But you haven't loaded me with questions?"

"Maybe because I do not want to know what just happened? This looks like if I know something little or anything about the situation, I'll get involved with something and I don't want that right now." Said Ivette exasperated.

"Clever girl but whether you like it or not, you're involved already."

"What! I can't…you've got to be kidding. You don't even like me for all I know." Ivette said stating something from her mind that was bothering her.

"I'm not kidding. And we have to leave from here. It's possible they might send something else after you because of me."

"No! I'm leaving with my friends and I'm going to pretend and ignore all of this never happened."

And at that very moment another monster appeared out of nowhere attacking Ivette from the back. Luckily, the guy was alert and moved Ivette out of the way. He attempted to hit the monster only missing for a bit, grabbing Ivette by the arm and started running towards the exit.

Ivette's friends had decided to wait for her outside. They were about to call her when they noticed her and the cute guy running towards them. They were about to say something when the cute boy started screaming at them first.

"Get out of the way, she's coming with me!"

"Don't worry you guys. I'm heading home. Have fun without me!" screamed Ivette, not sure what made her say that…a complete lie. Somehow she felt safe with this boy and it felt right. However, there was something telling her that this was not the end of the monsters and mysteries. She saw the monster flying towards them; chasing them…wondering if other people could see what she was seeing.

They both got in the boy's car, assuming it was his, and he started to drive rapidly.

The monster had caught up with them, jumped on top of the car and broke the window on Ivette's side. The monster managed to make a gash on Ivette's side. Ivette started bleeding more than she has ever done in her whole life. Somehow the cute boy managed to throw an arrow, hitting it in the head and the monster disappearing.

"Take me home," ordered Ivette.

"It's not safe to go there anymore. We have to go somewhere safe where it's hard for monsters to find you," said the cut guy. "Plus we need to cure that injury."

"I don't care about me. What about my family? I have to notify them! They need to know and they have to be safe. I also at least need to get some essentials, no?"

"I know you're plan. Some have tried it, failing really badly. They say they want to go to say goodbye and grab some things, thinking they can use their parents to help them to stay. But it won't work. Some have come out injured, while others actually encourage their children to leave for their own safety and for the family as well."

"That's not my plan but fine! I promise, seriously, I won't do that. Just please, oh please! I beg you! Let me see them before we head to your 'safe place'. I need them to know that I love them, and I need to know that they are and will be safe."

"But you promise?" assured Percy. Ivette sighs and finally agrees.

"Yes, I promise. Can you take me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I live…" Ivette was cut off.

"I know where you live."

"What!"

"I've been watching you since my suspicions. I'll tell you everything once we get to your house."

"What's your name by the way, assuming you know mine already?"

"Yeah, I know. It's Ivette. And my name is Percy. Percy Jackson."


End file.
